De repente, é amor!
by Annie213
Summary: Aiolia ama Marin. Ele e Milo se odeiam...Será mesmo?Péssimo resumo.YAOI!Minha primeira fic...
1. Capítulo 1

Categoria: **Romance Yaoi**

N/A: **Eu não possuo Saint Seiya, infelizmente, garanto que iria ser mais legal vê-los namorando...Pra quê tanta luta? Paz e Amor...Voltando da viagem...Saint Seiya é propriedade de _Kurumada, Toei e Bandai e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._**

* * *

Alguém descia tranqüilamente as escadas entre Libra e Virgem. O dia estava ensolarado como ele adorava, diferentemente de um certo amigo seu. Milo sorriu ao se lembrar de como Camus costumava se irritar ainda mais do que de costume quando fazia um tempo como aquele, provavelmente deveria estar a reclamar com todos os deuses possíveis pela atual temperatura. Adentrou a Casa de Virgem. 

Muitos, aliás, quase todos que não os conheciam imaginavam que os dois tinham uma relação a mais do que uma simples amizade, mas estavam completamente enganados. Milo achava o amigo muito bonito, e sabia que ele também achava o mesmo de si, porque afinal isso era um fato. Sorriu. Sabia que era muito bonito, quase irresistível. Mas, voltando a Camus, os dois eram realmente só amigos, aliás eram irmãos. Confiavam plenamente um no outro e um ajudava o outro no que precisava, mesmo os dois tendo personalidades extremamente diferentes. Camus era o Senhor Certinho, enquanto ele não ligava a mínima para as regras ou para o que fossem pensar dele. Mas um completava a personalidade do outro de alguma forma, e isso era o que fazia da amizade deles especial.

Seu rosto exibiu outro lindo sorriso. Iria começar o dia perturbando outro certinho do Santuário. Um certo loiro de belos olhos azuis, que agora na nova vida dada por Athena após a terrível batalha contra Hades felizmente permaneciam abertos, estava sentado no início da escada que levava a Casa de Leão.

- Shaka!- chamou. O outro se virou com uma expressão cansada. –Meu Zeus loiro!! Você nem se acertou com o nosso carneirinho e está cansado assim...O que andou fazendo à noite hein??- brincou, vendo o outro dar um suspiro zangado.

- Muito engraçado Milo! Você não vai acreditar no motivo do meu cansaço: o Aiolia veio aqui ontem à noite, tarde da noite diga-se de passagem, me pedir conselhos sobre a Marin!

Riu da cara do amigo. –Bem feito para você, quem manda ser amigo daquele idiota... Meu Zeus, ele nem consegue conquistar alguém sozinho!

- Por Buda, eu pensei que vocês dois um dia iriam parar com essa briga tola! Nem mesmo há um motivo concreto pra vocês brigarem dessa forma. –reprovou.

- Ah Shaka, tem um motivo! Ele ter nascido! Ele é insuportável!

- Bom, não vou argumentar com você, sei que não adianta mesmo. – suspirou cansado. Bem, ele não conseguiria mudar o jeito do escorpiano... mas poderia irritá-lo um pouco...- Sabe Milo, dizem que ódio demais pode ser amor...- provocou num sussurro, mas que Milo pôde ouvir perfeitamente.

- Shaka, não vou discutir com você porque você sabe muito e que isso é absurdo completo! – disse com a voz alterada. Shaka riu.

- Hum... Se fosse tão absurdo, não precisava se irritar dessa forma Escorpião!- provocou novamente.

- Ah, eu vou embora! Não sei o que te deu hoje loiro, eu hein! –disse, mudando de assunto. – Depois dizem que você e o Mu são os "anjinhos" do Santuário...

- Eu sei ser um anjinho quando me convém Milo, mas também sei agir da forma contrária se necessário...- disse, sorrindo inocentemente.

- Eu hein, loirinho! Se não te conhecesse ficaria até com medo de você...- se olharam rindo de modo cúmplice. Shaka era um de seus melhores amigos, porém, os dois não conversavam sempre porque um certo leonino também era um grande amigo do Cavaleiro de Virgem e Milo odiava ter que estar no mesmo ambiente que o outro, mesmo isso end inevitável. – Tchau, Sha. Vou treinar!

- Tchau, Milo!

Enquanto descia os degraus que separavam a Casa de Virgem da Casa de Leão, Milo pensava no que Shaka havia dito. Realmente não havia motivo para ter se alterado daquela forma, quer dizer, devia não haver um motivo...Mas um certo sonho que tivera na noite passada, fez com que aquela conversa o perturbasse.

No sonho, ele discutia com Aiolia, não se lembrava bem do motivo, mas não parecia nada de importante. Porém,no meio da discussão...

- Aiolia, você é um estúpido!

- Olha quem fala, você só diz besteiras! Sabe de uma coisa: CALA A BOCA!

-Vem calar!- dizia de forma desafiadora.

-Como quiser...

Então, Aiolia o beijava. Ele resistia no início, mas depois apenas se deixava ser beijado... **E o pior**: estava gostando! Depois disso, eles apenas se olhavam e iam se beijar mais uma vez quando Milo acordou assustado... E curioso. Como seria beijar o leonino? Não podia negar que ele era bonito... Mas o que ele estava pensando! Desde quando achava aquela ameba do Aiolia bonito? Achou melhor deixar aquelas idéias de lado, só esperava que Aiolia não estivesse na Casa de Leão. Não sentiu o cosmo dele, então entrou na casa, querendo atravessá-la rapidamente. _Tinha que esquecer aquilo_.

* * *

Shaka apenas observava o amigo indo embora. Quando ele adentrou a Casa de Leão, se lembrou mais uma vez do assunto Marin e Aiolia. Queria muito que o amigo fosse feliz, mas duvidava que Marin fosse a pessoa certa para isso, achava que Aiolia estava confundindo amizade com amor. Ele não tinha absolutamente nada contra a amazona, mas não achava que eles formariam um bom casal. Lembrou-se da conversa que tinha tido com Milo... Ele havia ficado tão perturbado com a brincadeira que tinha feito... Ficou surpreso com o que se passou pela sua cabeça. 

-_Seria possível?..._

* * *

N/A: **Minha primeira fic** e nem é de um dos meus casais preferidos...Mas é que eu estava com essa idéia na cabeça, então resolvi escrever. 

Mas quero deixar claro que eu AMO o Milo e o Camus tá gente??? Então, perdão aos fãs do casal..

Bom, espero que gostem, vou fazer o melhor que puder.


	2. Capítulo 2

Categoria: **Romance Yaoi**

N/A: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya, infelizmente, garanto que iria ser mais legal vê-los namorando...Pra quê tanta luta? Paz e Amor...Voltando da viagem...Saint Seiya é propriedade de _Kurumada, Toei e Bandai e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_Pensamentos vão aparecer em itálico._

* * *

Estava saindo da arena onde estivera treinando com Shura quando o viu. Milo estava descendo para ir treinar, atrasado como sempre... 

-Lá vem aquele idiota...

-O que está resmungando aí, hein Leão?- ouviu uma voz calma dizer, próxima a ele.

-Ah, tinha que ser você, não é Carneiro?- disse sorrindo. –Nem me cumprimenta e chega dessa forma... Parece até uma assombração! –fingiu um tom irritado.

-Olá Olia, como você está? –disse com um tom irônico. –Melhor assim?

-Olá Mu, eu estou bem, obrigado por perguntar. E está melhor assim, sim.

-Mas voltando, o que estava dizendo?

-Ah, o de sempre... Chamando o Milo de idiota.

Mu riu. –Vocês não têm jeito... Quando vão parar com isso?

-Até parece que você não sabe a resposta: NUNCA!

Enquanto isso, Milo vinha se aproximando dos dois. Bem que tinha tentado desviar deles mas não havia como, normalmente ele não se importaria de insultar o leonino, mas depois do sonho que tivera...

-Oi Milo! –Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo ariano.

-Oi Mu. –Não se deu ao trabalho de cumprimentar Aiolia.

-Continua o mesmo irresponsável de sempre, não é Milo? –disse Aiolia, afastando qualquer intenção de trégua entre os dois.

-E você continua se intrometendo na vida dos outros, não é Leão? –e seguiu para a entrada da arena, deixando Aiolia e Mu surpresos.

-Ué, o que deu nele? Normalmente vocês ficariam discutindo por horas, mesmo que o motivo fosse a flexibilidade do rabo da lagartixa...

-HÁ-HÁ-HÁ! –fingiu uma risada. –Muito engraçado Mu! Mas realmente isso é estranho, ele só me chamou de intrometido... Será que houve alguma coisa? –indagou sério.

-Ahn... –Mu sorriu. –Parece que alguém está preocupado com o nosso escorpiano preferido...

-Eu? Preocupado? Com o Milo?! Você nunca falou uma besteira tão grande! –disse irritado. –Se você se acertasse de uma vez com o Shaka, eu tenho a esperança de que os dois iriam parar de me perturbar... Por falar nisso, -estreitou os olhos como um leão que estivesse prestes a atacar sua presa. –Quando você vai falar pro loirinho que gosta dele? Não vai negar para mim que o ama, não é?

-Não, não adianta negar pra ninguém... Todo mundo já percebeu, inclusive ele. –falou resignado.

-Então por que esse desânimo? Vai lá e se declara de uma vez!

-E se ele não gostar de mim?- Mu disse, parecendo tão frágil quanto uma criança pequena.

-Mu, definitivamente hoje você só está dizendo besteiras! Até alguém que tenha tanta sensibilidade quanto o Máscara da Morte consegue ver que o nosso querido Buda te ama! –disse exasperado. Aqueles dois estavam dando nos nervos! –Me fala, não aconteceu nada entre vocês depois daquele beijo na batalha contra Pôseidon?

-Não, mas nem teria dado tempo não é? Depois teve a guerra contra Hades...

-Claro que daria tempo! Vocês é que são muito moles, por Zeus!

-Ah, chega Olia, tenho que ir à Casa de Aquário. O Camus, o Shaka e eu vamos almoçar juntos, vamos colocar a conversa em dia.

-Ah, que lindo! O clube dos falsos anjinhos se reunindo...-brincou.

-Hum... Por que a sua voz soou tão irônica Olia? –Mu sorriu e o olhou de forma inocente.

-Ah, lobo em pele de carneiro. –riu, sendo acompanhado pelo outro.

-Tchau, Olia!

-Tchau! Juízo hein, garotas?

O outro respondeu mostrando a língua. E, após os dois rirem novamente, Mu começou a seguir em direção às Doze Casas, que haviam sido brilhantemente reconstruídas após a última batalha. Esperava sinceramente que Shaka e Mu se acertassem, o amor dos dois era tão bonito, tão puro como era difícil de existir...

Sempre se amaram mesmo sem nunca terem tido um relacionamento, e sempre se respeitaram. Mesmo quando Mu estava em Jamiel, Shaka nunca ficou com ninguém, e tinha certeza que Mu também se mantivera fiel ao seu amor por Shaka. Imaginou se algum dia iria amar alguém tanto assim...Mas espera um pouco! Ele não amava Marin? Ela não era a mulher de sua vida?_ Já estou pensando besteiras..._

* * *

**Na Casa de Aquário**

**-**Sinceramente, eu acho que o Aiolia não ama a Marin...

O assunto entre os três amigos havia se tornado esse: Marin e Aiolia. Não que eles gostassem de falar da vida dos outros, mas o assunto se iniciou na aparência cansada de Shaka, aí passou para a conversa que ele tivera com o leonino na noite anterior... E assim tinham chegado a esse assunto.

-Por que, Sha?- perguntou Mu. Na verdade concordava com o virginiano.

**-**Porque para mim, isso que o Aiolia acha que é amor não passa de uma grande amizade.

-Concordo. Ele fala da Marin com muita admiração, mas nada que pareça amor, parece mais que ele está falando de uma irmã. –ponderou Camus.

-Exatamente. –disse o loiro.

-Bem, na verdade eu também acho. –concordou o ariano.

Shaka ficou absorto em seus próprios pensamentos por instantes, até que Camus interrompeu suas divagações:

-Em que está pensando Shaka?

-O que vocês acham do Aiolia com o Milo? –foi direto.

Mu se engasgou com o suco que estava bebendo, Camus apenas riu. Shaka riu também após ver as reações dos amigos, e perguntou:

-O que foi?

Foi Mu quem respondeu:

-Ora, eu já ouvi falar que o Milo tivesse um caso com o Camus, com você...Com meio Santuário! Mas essa com o Aiolia é novidade pra mim...

-Sabe que eu até já pensei no assunto? –Camus disse, divertido. –Afinal não dizem que o amor e o ódio andam lado a lado? Até já comentei com o Milo, mas ele disse que eu devia ter bebido alguma coisa ou estava ficando louco, e fugiu do assunto.

-Viu só? Comigo foi a mesma coisa, ele disse que era um absurdo e fugiu do assunto.

-Nossa, minha sensibilidade deve estar mesmo enferrujada. –disse um ariano surpreso. –Nunca imaginei os dois juntos, quer dizer, a não ser brigando, é claro!

Os outros riram.

-Bom, eu não estou afirmando nada... Mas pensem: quando éramos crianças os dois eram inseparáveis, na adolescência começaram a brigar e assim continuou por muito tempo. Na batalha contra Pôseidon eles deram uma trégua e quando conversavam pareciam se dar muito bem, e assim continuou durante a guerra contra Hades... Eles têm tudo para serem amigos, qual o motivo para brigarem tanto?! Talvez, subconscientemente, só estejam tentando chamar a atenção um do outro... -Shaka argumentou, detalhista como só um virginiano pode ser.

-É, talvez eles tenham rompido a frágil linha que separa o ódio do amor. –Camus estava se divertindo com o assunto, afinal, seria realmente divertido ver cão e gato juntos. Aliás, Leão e Escorpião.

-Hum... –Mu sorriu, também estava achando a situação _promissora_. –E se nós déssemos um _empurrãozinho?_

Os três "anjinhos" sorriram cúmplices...

* * *

N/A: Olá, obrigada pra você que está lendo. \o/ Isso é muito importante pra mim. 

Eu sei que quem ama o casal Milo & Camus deve estar querendo me matar, desculpem-me. Mas é minha primeira fic, ia ser muuuita responsabilidade começar por um dos meus casais preferidos... Eu até tenho uma idéia para uma songfic do Miluxo e do Camus, eu acho que daqui a pouco vou começar a escrever.

Bom, nessa que eu estou escrevendo vou colocar um pouco de Mu & Shaka, não ia conseguir ficar sem juntar os meus anjinhos!

**Virgo-chan!****-Você não faz idéia de como é importante pra mim que você esteja lendo! Sou sua fã de carteirinha... Obrigada pela honra!**

**jeniffer malfoy-**** Querida, obrigada por ler! Fico muito feliz!D É muito importante pra mim, saber que você está gostando. Espero que continue lendo!**


	3. Capítulo 3

Categoria: **Romance Yaoi**

_N/A_: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya, infelizmente, garanto que iria ser mais legal vê-los namorando...Pra quê tanta luta? Paz e Amor...Voltando da viagem...Saint Seiya é propriedade de _Kurumada, Toei e Bandai e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_

* * *

_Às onze horas da manhã do dia seguinte, o sol entrava pela janela do quarto do escorpiano iluminando o rosto bonito, os cabelos espalhados pela cama pareciam um manto azul brilhante. O rosto tranqüilo não demonstrava sinais de que iria acordar tão cedo._

* * *

_Os cavaleiros de ouro, pelo menos a maioria deles, treinavam na arena, sendo castigados pelo sol forte. 

-Zeus, onde o Milo está? Será que ele esqueceu que hoje a Saori acompanhará nosso treinamento? –disse um aquariano preocupado. Ele até tinha pensado em passar na casa do escorpiano antes de ir treinar, mas como tinha acordado um pouco mais tarde do que o habitual (que era bastante cedo), achou melhor descer pelo outro caminho, ao invés de passar pelas casas.

-Ih Camus, você sabe como Milo é, provavelmente deve ter se esquecido sim, aliás, ainda deve estar dormindo. –disse Afrodite. Na verdade, ele também havia chegado atrasado, assim como um certo canceriano. Afinal, tinha ido dormir tarde na noite anterior, aliás quase não tinha dormido...

-Ah, não acredito nisso! Aliás, acredito sim. Será possível que o Milo não vai tomar jeito nunca?? –falou Shaka. Normalmente, ele e Camus tinham que cuidar do escorpiano como se este fosse uma criança, mesmo ele insistindo que podia se virar muito bem sozinho.

-Alguém tem que ir chamá-lo. –Mu foi mais prático.

Mas nessa hora ouviram murmúrios em volta deles, e quando se viraram viram Saori adentrando a arena.

-Ih, agora o Milo está com problemas. –disse Máscara da Morte e Aiolia forçou uma risada, só para não perder o hábito de tirar sarro do escorpiano. Na verdade, ele não estava gostando daquilo, _claro_ que ele _definitivamente _não se importava com o escorpiano, mas não sabia o que aquela garota metida seria capaz de fazer. Agora ela os tratava como se fossem seus empregados.

Neste momento, a deusa tomou a palavra:

-Com licença, mas onde está o Milo? –Silêncio. –Alguém pode fazer o favor de me responder?

Foi Camus quem falou. –Senhorita, não sabemos o que aconteceu, mas Milo ainda não chegou.

-Mas eu não avisei que viria acompanhar os treinamentos matinais?

Para surpresa geral, foi Aiolia quem respondeu:

-Me perdoe senhorita, mas na verdade, apesar do horário _oficial_ de treinamento ser pela manhã, alguns cavaleiros preferem treinar na parte da tarde, e ninguém nunca foi condenado por isso. –Na realidade, em parte Aiolia estava mentindo. Os cavaleiros deviam treinar pela manhã, e se quisessem _também_ à tarde, mas os treinos matinais eram _obrigatórios_. Só que, há muito tempo, ninguém punia ninguém por isso, e não seria aquela garota que iria começar. _Não que eu me importe com o Milo..._

Saori ficou surpresa. Pelo que sabia Milo e Aiolia viviam brigando, não entendia porque ele estava defendendo-o.

-Bem, então de agora em diante isso vai mudar. –disse arrogante. –E não se preocupe Aiolia, Milo não será castigado. –Aiolia ia responder que não se preocupava, enquanto Shaka dava um risinho, mas foi interrompido pela deusa. –Mas quero que vá chamá-lo imediatamente.

-Mas, senhorita...- Saori interrompeu novamente seu protesto.

-Vá. –disse autoritária.

Aiolia saiu da arena com passos rápidos, e com uma promessa de que se ocorresse outra guerra entre os deuses, ele iria matá-la pessoalmente...Claro que isso não era sério.

_

* * *

_Milo acordou assustado quando a porta de seu quarto foi praticamente posta abaixo, e ficou muito surpreso com quem entrou por ela. Aiolia estava com uma cara de dar medo a qualquer um... inclusive a ele. 

-Milo, se levanta dessa cama agora! Se não eu... –parou de falar após olhar para a cama do escorpiano. Milo estava coberto até a altura do ombro, com um braço em cima da coberta segurando de forma protetora um... Não, não podia ser! – Hahahahaha, não acredito! –não conseguia parar de rir. –Milo, você dorme com um ursinho de pelúcia? Ah...Que meigo!

_

* * *

_

Na arena de treinamento, enquanto Saori conversava com Tatsume, os cavaleiros conversavam em grupos.

-Gente, o que foi isso?? O Olia defendendo o Miluxo? –disse Afrodite.

-É, eu também estranhei. –disse Shura.

-Eu não estou nem aí, mas será que a Saori não vai castigar o Milo mesmo? –Máscara perguntou. Ele fingia que não se importava com ninguém, mas estava preocupado com o amigo escorpiano.

-Vamos ver, ela disse que não, mas... –falou o capricorniano sério.

Perto dali, Shaka, Mu e Camus também conversavam.

-Nossa Shaka, eu estou começando a achar que a sua teoria estava certa.

-Eu te falei, Mu.

-O problema é que mesmo se eles se gostarem, nenhum dos dois vai admitir isso para si mesmo, quanto mais se declarar.

-É, você tem razão Camus. Eles são muito orgulhosos...

-Hum, você tem algum plano Sha? –perguntou um Mu ansioso.

-Ah Mu, na verdade não, mas se aparecer alguma chance com certeza eu vou aproveitar.

-Shaka, Shaka, juízo hein? –brincou Camus. Shaka adorava tramar esses planos, e ele sempre acabava se divertindo.

-Ah, Camus, nem vem que eu sei que você também está louco pra aprontar com os dois! –retrucou. Mu riu. Shaka e Camus eram sempre os mais sérios, adoravam dar lição de moral nos outros, mas quando decidiam aprontar alguma... Não que ele mesmo fosse muito diferente...

-Então vamos esperar para que nossas mentes brilhantes possam entrar em cena...

-Aquariano convencido! –brincou Mu.

-Não estou falando nenhuma mentira, mon ami. –Os três riram.

_

* * *

_-Aiolia, você entra dessa forma no meu quarto, me acorda, e ainda ri da minha cara? E não é um urso de pelúcia, você está cego? É um escorpião, o Danger ¹. –agora Milo já estava totalmente acordado, e irritado com o leonino que não parava de rir da sua cara. Aliás, agora estava rindo mais ainda. –Quer parar de rir?! 

-Hahahahaha, Milo você dorme com um bicho de pelúcia, chamado Danger, e não quer que eu ria?? É a coisa mais ridícula que eu já vi, e olha que eu convivo bastante com você hein??

-Muito engraçado Aiolia, agora já chega! Você quer fazer o favor de me dizer que está fazendo aqui? À essa hora da madrugada?! (Nota: já passava do meio dia.) –Mas Aiolia não disse nada, e também não estava mais rindo. Acontece que Milo havia ficado tão irritado que tinha se levantado, fazendo o lençol cair de seu corpo e mostrando que estava só com uma cueca preta. Ele estava lindo, um espetáculo (Nota: Isso foi mais uma observação da autora do que um pensamento do Aiolia). –Então, não vai me responder?? –o desligado escorpiano ainda não tinha percebido o motivo de Aiolia ter ficado mudo de repente, mesmo este não tirando os olhos do seu corpo.

-E-eu vim... –mas não conseguia terminar a frase, ainda não havia se recuperado. Só havia visto Milo naqueles trajes quando eram crianças, e não imaginava que ele havia ficado com um corpo daqueles. _Zeus, tenho que admitir que ele é mesmo muito bonito, não é à toa que aquelas amazonas ficam correndo atrás dele..._

-O que foi?? Perdeu a língua? Dá pra você me dizer o que...-finalmente Milo havia percebido o que estava acontecendo. Sorriu malicioso. Aiolia engoliu em seco com aquele olhar.

* * *

O treinamento já havia acabado. Saori havia saído da arena, tinha cansado de esperar Aiolia voltar com Milo. Os cavaleiros voltavam para suas casas. 

-Que tal passearmos na praia? –Mu sugeriu.

-Ahn... Vão vocês! Eu prefiro ir tomar um banho _gelado_ na minha casa, sabem como eu detesto calor...-Camus disse e seguiu para o Santuário. Queria deixá-los sozinhos. _Já está mais do que na hora destes dois se acertarem!_

-Fresco! –provocou, o loiro. Camus apenas se virou para mostrar-lhe a língua e continuou andando.

-Você vem Sha? –Mu perguntou esperançoso. _Se tudo der certo, hoje eu me declaro pra ele._

-Claro! –Shaka também parecia ansioso. _Até parece que eu vou perder a oportunidade de ficar sozinho com ele...Queria tanto que ele falasse que gosta de mim... Mas já estou começando a duvidar que ele realmente goste._

_**Continua...**_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOooOooOooOOooO_

**Danger-Perigo**

_N/A:__ Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, de verdade. Fico muito grata._

_Mais um capítulo. Agora parece que as coisas estão começando a se desenrolarem... _

_Agradecimentos especiais:_

_**Virgo-chan – Obrigada estar acompanhando essa fic e também a outra (Dias Chuvosos), fico muito feliz. Você me dá muito apoio pra continuar a escrever, acho que se não fosse por você nem tinha começado. Obrigada. Ah, você está me matando de curiosidade sobre o que vai acontecer em **__**Mestre dos Ladrões**__**. Espero que poste logo. Estou lendo **__**Uma Nova Fase**__** ainda e estou adorando. **__**Nunca te Esqueci **__**eu já li quase toda, depois te deixo uma review.**_

_**Kiara Salkys – Querida Kiara, que bom que você está lendo e que está gostando!! Adorei saber que você leu. Você também está me matando de curiosidade com **__**The Sacred Books**__**, atualiza por favor!**_

_**Um grande beijo a todos que estão lendo.**_


	4. Capítulo 4

Categoria: **Romance Yaoi**

_N/A_: **Eu não possuo Saint Seiya, infelizmente, garanto que iria ser mais legal vê-los namorando...Pra quê tanta luta? Paz e Amor...Voltando da viagem...Saint Seiya é propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.**

* * *

Shaka e Mu chegaram na praia, o dia estava realmente muito bonito. Mu olhou discretamente para Shaka e percebeu que ele parecia um pouco nervoso. _Será que ele está pensando o mesmo que eu??_ Decidiu falar sobre coisas mais _amenas_, digamos assim, antes de criar coragem para falar o que queria. 

-Shaka, você acredita realmente que o Milo e o Aiolia vão se acertar?? –_Ok, o assunto já está ficando repetitivo, mas sozinho com ele meu cérebro não trabalha muito bem..._

-Ah, na verdade eu não sei... Mas se depender da minha vontade, vão sim. –Mu riu. Quando Shaka colocava alguma coisa na cabeça, não tinha santo nem deus que o fizesse desistir disso.

-Então logo, logo vamos ter mais um casal no Santuário. Você sempre consegue o que quer, e quando se junta com o Camus então...

Shaka sorriu. Para Mu ele parecia uma criança que iria aprontar alguma coisa. Mu não resistiu e sorriu também. _Será que ele faz idéia de como é lindo?! _Suspirou. Um vento leve passou por eles, levando algumas mechas loiras para o rosto de Shaka. O indiano se irritou e soprou tentando afastá-las sem sucesso, depois levou a mão ao rosto e afastou-as. Outro vento soprou e elas voltaram a ficar sobre o seu rosto, Shaka deu um suspiro irritado e Mu riu.

_Vento maldito! Era só o que me faltava fazer papel de idiota na frente do Mu agora!! _Para sua surpresa, Mu se colocou a sua frente e afastou o cabelo de seu rosto com carinho, sorrindo-lhe lindamente. Shaka ruborizou e Mu, percebendo, sorriu mais ainda. Decidiu-se: ia ser agora. Aproximou-se e Shaka já ia fechar os olhos para receber o beijo que Mu estava prestes a lhe dar, quando foram interrompidos por uma voz animada:

-Loiro! Há quanto tempo! –disse Ikki, contente.

_Eu não acredito nisso! Depois o Shaka diz que não entende porque eu não gosto dele! _Mu estava possesso! Por que _aquele ser_ tinha que aparecer justo numa hora daquelas??!

-Ah, olá Mu! –Mu apenas balançou a cabeça num pequeno cumprimento. Se abrisse a boca do jeito que estava irritado, ia acabar falando besteiras. Ikki, que parecia não ter percebido nada, continuou: -Shaka, juro que se eu não tivesse namorada ficava com você! Tá cada dia mais bonito, loiro! –Ikki brincou. Ele e Shaka haviam virado amigos com o passar do tempo, e embora Ikki fosse hetero, achava o loiro muito bonito e não escondia isso. Adorava brincar com ele sobre esse assunto. –Outro dia eu passo na sua casa, quem sabe não possamos nos divertir um pouco? Minha namorada não precisa ficar sabendo...

_Eu juro que se esse idiota não sair daqui já, eu acabo com ele!! _Mu agora estava _realmente _irritado! Quem aquele estúpido pensava que era para falar com Shaka daquela forma??! Mu sempre tivera ciúmes de Ikki, ele sempre fazia aquelas brincadeiras _ridículas, _na opinião de Mu, e Shaka nem ligava! Isso o deixava ainda mais irritado.

-Ikki, Ikki... Se você não fosse comprometido, quem sabe, mas deixa a June ficar sabendo disso... Eu tenho amor a minha vida. –os dois riram. (Nota: o Shaka e o Ikki claro, porque o Mu já estava soltando uma fumacinha de tão bravo que estava.)

-Bom, eu tenho que ir, mas pensa com carinho na minha proposta. –provocou.

-Tá, eu prometo que vou pensar. –brincou Shaka. –Tchau!

-Tchau Shaka, tchau Mu!

-Tchau! –disse Mu, mostrando todo o ódio na sua voz. Ikki se surpreendeu mas apenas se virou e continuou seu caminho.

Shaka, que claro que também havia percebido o tom na voz de Mu, perguntou:

-Algum problema, Mu??

-Sim, Shaka, eu acho que você deveria escolher melhor as suas amizades! –Mu continuava com seu tom de voz irritado.

-O que quer dizer? –Shaka estava surpreso. Sabia que Mu não gostava de Ikki, mas ele nunca havia agido daquela forma antes.

-Que eu não sei como você consegue ser amigo de um idiota daqueles! Aquele garoto é um estúpido! Folgado! –desabafou. Sabia que não devia falar aquilo, até porque ele não conhecia Ikki muito bem, mas estava possesso.

-Mu, você não tem o direito de falar assim dele! Ele é uma ótima pessoa e você mal o conhece! –Shaka amava Mu e muito, mas nem por isso deixaria que ele falasse de um amigo seu daquela forma. Mu se surpreendeu e sua raiva atingiu um grau em que ele não podia mais controlá-la.

-Ah, eu deveria saber, não é Shaka?? –disse, com um tom no mínimo _venenoso._

-O que está querendo dizer?

-Nunca pensei que você fosse tão... _baixo._

-Como?? –Shaka não permitiria que Mu o insultasse.

-Você deve ter um caso com ele. Por isso o defende tanto, por isso deixa ele falar com você daquele modo! –Shaka ouvia tudo paralisado. Não sabia o que responder, não podia ser Mu que estava na sua frente o dizendo aquelas coisas. Mas Mu continuou: -Quanta ingenuidade a minha! E eu pensando que você era especial, puro. Quando na verdade você não passa de um qualquer!

Neste momento não pôde falar mais nada, pois havia caído na areia da praia depois de levar um soco muito bem dado no rosto. Shaka estava na sua frente vermelho de raiva e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas contidas.

-Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo! Nunca mais fale comigo! Nunca mais chega perto de mim, entendeu?? –Shaka não conseguiu mais segurar suas lágrimas, e elas correram livremente por seu rosto. Acrescentou com uma voz amarga: -Ninguém jamais falou assim comigo. Nunca pensei que _você_ fosse me magoar assim. –virou-se para ir embora, mas depois de andar um pouco se voltou mais uma vez para Mu, que continuava no chão sem conseguir dizer nada, paralisado. –E não se preocupe, eu nunca mais vou lhe impor minha desonrosa presença. –E se foi.

Após Shaka desaparecer de seu campo de visão é que Mu percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Tinha ofendido Shaka profundamente, o magoado... Tinha perdido o amor de sua vida, seu _anjo_... Sim, seu anjo.

Quando Shaka apareceu, quando ele conheceu Shaka ainda eram crianças. Mu estava brincando num bosque perto do Santuário e de repente viu alguém caído no chão, alguém com cabelos loiros. Quando esse alguém se virou para ele Mu teve certeza que era um anjo, com os olhos mais lindos que ele já havia visto, cheios de lágrimas pela dor da queda, os cabelos dourados emoldurando o rosto que parecia, no mínimo, perfeito e uma pintinha adorável no meio da testa. _Desde aquele dia eu o amei, mesmo eu sendo apenas uma criança já o amava...O meu anjo._

E agora o tinha perdido. Esperou por tanto tempo o momento certo para falar que o amava e por causa de um ciúme infantil, tinha estragado tudo. Tinha perdido a pessoa mais importante do mundo para ele...Não, não podia simplesmente perdê-lo assim. _Eu tenho que fazer ele me perdoar de algum jeito, não vou suportar se ele me odiar, por mais que eu mereça. Eu o amo demais e tenho que provar para ele isso...Não vou perdê-lo... Não posso perdê-lo!_

E Mu saiu correndo, sem nem saber para onde, só sabia para o quê: para encontrar Shaka e fazer com que Shaka o desculpasse. E como bom ariano que era, ia fazer o possível _e o impossível _para conseguir o que queria.

* * *

-Ahn Aiolia, está gostando do que está vendo é?? –provocou. 

Ao ouvir isso, Aiolia despertou do transe em que estivera por ver Milo daquela forma.

-Não seja ridículo Milo! Você acha que eu iria ficar admirando você??

-Ah, é?? Então o que estava fazendo agora??

-Eu estava pensando em como você pode ser tão exibido!! –Aiolia estava muito alterado, e com muito, muito ódio... de si mesmo!! Como podia ter ficado naquele estado só por ter visto o idiota do Milo de cueca?? _Ah, mas ele é lindo... Aiolia, Aiolia, o que você tá pensando???Ele não passa de um idiota convencido._

-Aiolia, se liga!! Você invade o meu quarto quase arrombando a porta, enquanto eu estava dormindo e me chama de exibido?? Que eu saiba, na minha casa, aliás, no _meu quarto _eu posso ficar até pelado se eu quiser!!! –agora Milo também estava ficando irritado. _Quem ele pensa que é para me dar bronca??? Além do quê, eu sei que ele estava me olhando..._-E não muda de assunto, eu vi muito bem como você estava me olhando! Até um cego veria!

Ao ouvir isso Aiolia decidiu mudar de estratégia, afinal, qualquer pessoa realmente perceberia que ele ficara encantado vendo o corpo de Milo. Afinal ele era lindo!!! (Nota: Ok, isso foi um comentário da autora para quem ninguém pediu opinião.) A melhor forma de fazer o escorpiano mudar de assunto seria irritando-o de verdade.

-Olha aqui Milo, realmente eu fiquei _surpreso_ ao te ver nesse estado, e não posso negar que você até que é bonito... –ao ouvir isso, Milo sorriu. –Porém, eu _nunca_ ficaria interessado em você, afinal, você não passa de um idiota prepotente e convencido, e eu preferiria ficar com qualquer um ao invés de você. Não adianta você ser bonito, se não tem nada que preste por dentro.

Depois disso, a expressão de Milo se fechou...Entristeceu-se. Ele não tinha ficado bravo ao ouvir isso, nem pensou em retrucar, mas tinha ficado chateado... _Será que eu sou assim mesmo? Tão desprezível?? Não tenho nada de bom, além de beleza? _

Aiolia viu a expressão no rosto de Milo e percebeu que tinha exagerado. Milo era muito divertido, atencioso e um ótimo amigo. Ele sabia disso pois quando eram crianças os dois eram muito amigos, na adolescência começaram a brigar e ele nem sabia o motivo. _Mas agora que eu já falei, o que eu posso fazer?? Claro que eu poderia dizer que não era bem assim, me desculpar...Mas eu não vou fazer isso. Daqui a pouco isso passa e ele esquece, afinal, ele me odeia não é?? Não vai me dar ouvidos._ Continuou, sério:

-Ah, eu vim te buscar porque Athena me pediu, afinal, hoje ela foi assistir o nosso treinamento e você não foi. Mas agora acho que nem adianta você ir até lá, acho que ela já deve ter desistido de nos esperar.

-Ok. Qualquer coisa eu falo com ela depois. Obrigado por ter vindo me avisar. Agora, se você não tiver mais nada a dizer, eu tenho coisas a fazer. –disse Milo sério. Aiolia percebeu o tom chateado na voz de Milo... Ele nunca vira Milo assim. Já o tinha visto irritado, divertido, de outras formas, mas não assim. Sentiu-se mal... Realmente devia ter pensado antes de dizer aquelas coisas. Achou melhor ir embora de uma vez.

-Tchau Milo, e desculpa... por ter te acordado. –Aiolia ia pedir desculpas pelo que tinha dito, mas, novamente, achou melhor não.

-Tudo bem , Aiolia. Tchau. –E Aiolia saiu. Milo tinha ficado realmente chateado. _Será que ele me odeia tanto assim??_

* * *

Mu andou, andou, e acabou caindo algumas vezes pelo caminho porque não estava nem olhando por onde estava andando, só tinha uma coisa na cabeça: encontrá-lo. Chegou a uma pequena subida que levava a um lugar cheio de pedras, de onde dava para ver o mar e onde um dia já tinha ido com Shaka, num fim de tarde. 

O seu contentamento a encontrá-lo ali, sentando em uma pedra olhando o mar, não teve limites... Mas depois de olhá-lo direito, se sentiu pior do que um verme. Shaka estava chorando muito, e aquilo era sua culpa!! Que direito tinha ele de ofendê-lo daquela forma? De fazê-lo chorar daquele jeito?? Ele não tinha sequer o direito de olhá-lo nos olhos mais, quanto mais de lhe pedir desculpas! Mas tinha que fazê-lo, tinha que dizer a Shaka que não queria ter dito aquilo...

-O que está fazendo aqui?? Ainda não me ofendeu o suficiente _Áries_?? –Aquelas palavras o atingiram de uma forma tão terrível, sentiu uma dor que ele não podia sequer imaginar que existia. Mas uma palavra o magoou mais do que as outras... Shaka _nunca_ o chamava pelo nome de sua constelação! Nunca! Chamá-lo daquela forma era impessoal demais, distante demais... Ele se colocou na frente de Shaka, mas esse continuava a olhar o mar como se nem o visse.

-Shaka, me escuta por favor! Eu sei que não mereço, mas me escuta! –Mu agora se ajoelhara na frente de Shaka, mas esse continuava sem olhá-lo. Mesmo assim Mu continuou. –Por Buda, por Zeus, por todos os deuses, por tudo que é sagrado, me perdoa Shaka! Eu sei que não tenho o direito de te pedir isso, sei que fui um estúpido, mas eu não queria ter dito aquilo. Me bata, me insulte, faça o que quiser comigo, mas não me odeie... Eu te amo mais do que tudo! Sempre te amei e sei que nunca vou conseguir te esquecer! Por isso, mesmo sem merecer eu te peço, me perdoa! Eu te amo demais! –Mu estava desesperado, e, sem que percebesse, lágrimas caíam pela sua face abundantemente marcando sua pele.

-Não adianta, Mu. Eu já te odeio... –Shaka disse, agora olhando Mu nos olhos, seus olhos ainda estavam cheios de lágrimas. Mu sentiu seu coração parar de bater.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _Ai gente, como eu sou má, os meus cavaleiros preferidos estão sofrendo, são estes: Mu, Milo e Shaka... Mas vamos ver o que pode acontecer não é??_

_Eu sei que nesse capítulo teve mais Mu & Shaka, mas é que eu precisava escrever mais deles para resolver logo o caso dos dois. Bom, e o Milo e o Olia... Ah, esperem pra ver._

_Agradecimentos especiais:_

_**Virgo-chan:**__** Querida Virgo, obrigada por continuar acompanhando a fic, e também por me deixar reviews. Fico muito feliz de saber que você está gostando e se divertindo com a história! **_

_**Kiara Salkys: **__**Muito bom te ver de novo por aqui! Que bom que está gostando do Milo e do Olia. Quanto a Mu e Shaka... Bom, se declarar o Mu já se declarou... Vamos ver o que acontece.**_

_**Srta. Peach**__**: Olá! Temos algumas coisas em comum: nunca tínhamos lido um Milo e Aiolia, não curtimos o Deba com o Mu e somos **__**Mushakistas de paixão. Bem, o Mu se declarou, mas antes ele ofendeu o Sha, vamos ver como eles se resolvem. Espero que você continue acompanhando.**_

_**Kaliope S. Black:**__** Oi! Que bom que você gostou do Milo com o Olia! Espero que você não tenha ficado chateada dos dois não terem aparecido muito nesse capítulo, mas é que eu preciso resolver a história do Mu com o Shaka para poder resolver o caso do Milo com o Aiolia. **_

_**Jeniffer Malfoy:**__** Oi! Que bom que você apareceu de novo! Bom saber que você está gostando! Que bom que você se divertiu com o capítulo anterior. No próximo capítulo, vamos ver o que acontece om o nossos casais.**_

_Obrigada a todos os leitores!!_

_Super beijo, _

_**Annie**_


	5. Capítulo 5

Categoria: **Romance Yaoi**

**_N/A_:** Eu não possuo Saint Seiya, infelizmente, garanto que iria ser mais legal vê-los namorando...Pra quê tanta luta? Paz e Amor...Voltando da viagem...Saint Seiya é propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.

* * *

_Não adianta, Mu. Eu já te odeio..._Mu continuava paralisado depois de ouvir aquelas palavras, parecia que sua alma tinha ido parar em uma outra dimensão e só o seu corpo continuava lá, chorando... Chorando muito, mas Mu nem percebia. Sem saber o que estava fazendo direito, se levantou como se seu corpo estivesse sendo controlado por outra pessoa que não fosse ele. E começou a andar, sem dizer nada, parecendo um boneco comandado por controle remoto, até que Shaka recomeçou a falar, com uma voz distante: 

-Eu te odeio porque te amo tanto, que mesmo gritando para mim mesmo que você é um idiota e que não me merece, eu não consigo _sequer_ ficar com raiva de você. –Ao ouvir isso, Mu pareceu despertar bruscamente, seu coração batia acelerado, descompassado. Virou-se. _Ele disse isso mesmo que eu ouvi??Mas então ele não me odeia...E ele disse que me ama!_

Mu andou até ficar na frente de Shaka novamente, ele ainda estava chorando com a cabeça baixa. Pôs a mão na sua face e Shaka levantou o rosto.

-Então você não está com raiva de mim?? –Mu perguntou. Ainda achava que não havia ouvido bem.

-Não. Estou chateado, nunca pensei que iria ouvir isso logo de você. –Shaka disse sério. –Mas não estou com raiva, isso é frustrante. –Suspirou cansado. Sua voz soava chateada.–Acho que é assim quando se ama alguém... Preferia ter ficado com raiva, a ter ficado assim... Triste. Você pensa aquilo de mim mesmo, Mu??

Mu abraçou-o. Shaka parecia com uma criança... Ele adorava isso nele, aliás, adorava tudo nele, até suas mudanças de temperamento. Às vezes parecia um anjinho, às vezes chegava a ser sádico; às vezes parecia tão vulnerável, e às vezes era tão prático e frio.

-Shaka, me perdoa, eu falei aquilo sem pensar. Você é a pessoa mais especial no mundo pra mim... Só que eu sou muito ciumento.

-Você é um idiota. –falou simplesmente. Mu riria se não estivesse tão ansioso.–Onde já se viu ter ciúmes do Ikki?? Todo mundo na face da Terra já sabe que eu só gosto de você, menos VOCÊ.

-Eu sei Sha, você me perdoa? –Mu pediu novamente, apesar da resposta já ser um tanto quanto óbvia. Precisava ouvir.

-Só se você prometer que não vai mais fazer isso... –Shaka abaixou o rosto, ainda chorava.

-Eu juro! –Mu levantou o rosto de Shaka novamente. –E então, me perdoa?

Mu se surpreendeu quando Shaka o puxou pela nuca para um beijo. Um beijo doce, mas intenso. Os corações dos dois batiam acelerados, descompassados. Beijaram-se demoradamente... Nem um dos dois queria que acabasse nunca... Quando o beijo finalmente acabou, ficaram um tempo se olhando até que Shaka se lembrou:

-Ah, e respondendo sua pergunta: sim.

-Sim o quê?? –Mu ainda não tinha aterrissado completamente.

-Eu te perdôo, seu tonto! –Shaka disse, impaciente. Mu riu. –O que foi??

-Isso não é romântico. –Riu novamente. Shaka bufou, irritado. Aproximou novamente seu rosto do de Mu, mas o ariano continuava a rir.

-Pára de rir!

-Não consigo, estou contente!

-Seu bobo, se você não parar de rir não vou conseguir te beijar! –Mu parou de rir quase que imediatamente, fazendo o virginiano rir. –Acho bom! –falou, fingindo uma voz autoritária, mas ainda estava sorrindo.

Mu sorriu e Shaka o beijou novamente. Continuaram se beijando por mais algum tempo. Quando se afastaram, o céu já apresentava um tom alaranjado. Mu olhou para Shaka que estava com a cabeça encostada no seu ombro. Ele estava sorrindo tranqüilamente e novamente Mu achou que ele parecia um anjo.

-Eu te amo, Sha. Prometo que não te magôo nunca mais.

-Eu também te amo, seu bobo. –Shaka disse, dando o sorriso mais lindo que Mu já vira.

Mu retribuiu o sorriso e Shaka encostou novamente a cabeça no seu ombro, no fim tudo tinha acabado bem. Mu se surpreendeu quando Shaka se virou para ele e deu um _daqueles_ sorrisos, tão bem conhecidos seus.

-Shaka... O que você está pensando?? –Mu perguntou, divertido.

-Mu, você se esqueceu que nós ainda temos um casal pra juntar?? -disse, maliciosamente.

* * *

Naquela noite, Milo resolveu dar uma volta para pensar. Ainda não havia esquecido o que Aiolia tinha lhe dito. _Eu não devia me importar não é?? Afinal ele sempre me xinga, briga comigo...Mas eu também não achava que ele me odiasse tanto! Nós até costumávamos ser amigos, se bem que faz tanto tempo._ Não tinha parado de pensar aquilo nem um minuto. Não sabia quanto tempo estivera andando por entre as árvores próximas ao Santuário, nem percebera que havia começado a chover. Tossiu. Já estava gripado há alguns dias e aquela garoa, que agora já estava se transformando em uma forte chuva, só iria fazer sua gripe piorar. 

-Não tenho que ligar para o que o idiota do Aiolia diz. –disse em voz alta, sem nem mesmo perceber. Tossiu novamente.

Milo não sabia que alguém estivera seguindo-o secretamente. Aiolia ficara observando Milo, que de tão imerso que estava em seus pensamentos não havia percebido. Tinha visto Milo descendo as escadarias da Casa de Virgem parecendo chateado, e resolveu esconder seu cosmo e seguí-lo para tentar descobrir se o que tinha dito ao escorpiano tinha a ver com aquele semblante nada comum em seu rosto, sempre divertido. Ao ouvir aquelas palavras tinha descoberto que sim. Ouviu também Milo tossir. _Será que esse idiota não percebe que vai ficar doente?? _O leonino só havia se esquecido que também ia ficar doente se continuasse a tomar chuva daquela forma.

Decidiu-se por _tentar_ conversar com o escorpiano. Viu Milo andando em direção a outro lado e o seguiu, revelando seu cosmo. Milo ao sentir o cosmo de Aiolia virou-se, mas depois de ver que ele vinha em sua direção voltou a andar. Não queria falar com ele.

-Milo, espera! –Aiolia chamou.

Milo virou-se a contragosto. –O que você quer?? –perguntou, sua voz saindo irritada.

-Só queria falar com você.

-Sobre o quê?? Você já falou que eu sou um idiota prepotente que não tem nada que preste. Se esqueceu de mais algum adjetivo??

-Não sei porque você ficou assim!! Nunca liga pro que eu falo, tinha que se importar logo com isso?? –Defendeu-se.

-Tem razão Aiolia, eu não devia me importar. Se não tem mais nada a dizer, eu vou andando. –sua voz saiu estranha. Aiolia quando viu Milo voltar a andar parecendo ainda mais chateado, se sentiu mal. _Eu sou um idiota mesmo... Não sei nem pedir desculpas._ _Melhor ir atrás dele._

Aiolia começou novamente a ir atrás de Milo, que já se encontrava um pouco distante. Milo ao perceber isso se irritou realmente.

-O que você quer Aiolia?? Que inferno! Me deixa em paz!

-Deixa de ser mal educado! Eu só vim falar com você, não precisa me morder!

-Te morder?? Nunca! Eu iria morrer envenenado...

-Ai, eu sou mesmo idiota! Não sei porque vim tentar conversar com você.

-Nem eu! Por que você viria conversar com alguém como eu, né?? Você está em outro nível. Um nível em que dizer que as pessoas absolutamente não prestam é normal, e que pedir desculpas está fora de questão.

-Eu vim me desculpar com você, seu ridículo! Mas você nem me escuta!

-Ah claro, agora a culpa é minha!

-Está vendo? Você não me escuta! Não sei porque prestou atenção ao que disse antes.

-Acontece que eu não achei que você me odiasse tanto! –_Eu não devia ter falado isso, agora ele vai pensar que eu me importo, e é claro que eu não me importo se ele me odeia...Não! Claro que eu não me importo!_

Aiolia ficou constrangido. Ele e Milo sempre brigavam, discutiam, mas ele não o odiava realmente.

-Eu não te odeio Milo...

-Claro que odeia! Você só briga assim comigo!

Aiolia se surpreendeu com o que Milo disse. –Eu não pensei que você ligasse... Não queria que ficasse chateado... –o escorpiano tossiu novamente. -Mas você é realmente um idiota! Não vê que vai ficar doente?

Agora foi Milo que se surpreendeu. _O Aiolia está preocupado?? Comigo?!_ –E desde quando você se importa comigo?

-Eu não ligo a mínima pra... –parou. –E se eu me importar?

Milo não soube o que dizer. Seria possível que Aiolia estivesse mesmo preocupado com ele? Não... Claro que não. Aiolia se aproximou dele e puxou seu braço.

-Vem. Vamos voltar para o Santuário se não você vai ficar realmente doente.

Milo se recuperou. –Eu não preciso de uma babá! Sei me cuidar muito bem sozinho! –disse, agressivamente.

-Pára de ser ridículo, Milo! Vem! –Aiolia já estava se irritando de verdade com Milo. _Devia deixar ele ficar doente. Aliás, por quê que eu tô me preocupando?_

-Não! –e sentou-se em uma pedra que havia por perto.

-Ah, você vai nem que eu tenha que te levar a força!-Milo virou-se para outro lado. A chuva estava _muito_ forte, mas ele não ia voltar para o Santuário com Aiolia de jeito nenhum! Tossiu novamente, dessa vez mais forte. Aiolia ao ver aquilo caminhou até onde Milo estava, mas este não se voltou para olhá-lo.

Milo se surpreendeu quando sentiu uma mão prender suas mãos às suas costas e um braço passar em torno de sua cintura. Só entendeu o que estava acontecendo quando Aiolia o levantou e o colocou em um de seus ombros, virado para baixo e segurando-o firmemente.

Quando conseguiu se recuperar do susto e reagir, começou a bater nas costas do leonino. _Estou parecendo uma daquelas donzelinhas que são capturadas nos filmes!_

-Me larga agora Aiolia!! –gritou, furioso. Aiolia riu.

-Nem pensar. –disse, divertido. -Eu te falei que te levava nem que fosse a força. Além disso, eu sei que se te soltar agora você vai querer me matar.

-Não vai me soltar?

-Não. –disse, rindo.

-Foi você quem pediu... –Milo jogou seu corpo com força para cima do leonino e conseguiu derrubá-lo, caindo em cima dele. Levantou-se rindo, ainda olhando para o leonino.

-Você me paga Milo! –Aiolia agora estava furioso por ter sido feito de bobo. Esticou o corpo e deu uma rasteira em Milo, que estava rindo tanto que nem percebeu e acabou caindo. Aiolia subiu em cima dele.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? –Milo estava irritado consigo mesmo por ter se deixado ficar em desvantagem de novo.

-Ninguém me faz de idiota Milo! –disse, irritado.

-E precisa?! Você já é um idiota! –retrucou. Estava incomodado porque o leonino estava em cima dele, os dois estavam com os rostos próximos e se olhando nos olhos.–E ninguém mandou você tentar me levar à força. E dá pra você sair de cima de mim?!

-Eu estava fazendo aquilo pro seu bem! –estava olhando fixamente nos olhos de Milo, que acabou desviando o olhar. _Ele é bonito mesmo..._Começou a reparar na boca do escorpiano. _Parece tão macia... Será que ele beija bem?_

-Eu não preciso que você cuide de mim! Sai de perto de mim Aiolia! –Milo achou melhor ser agressivo. Percebia claramente que Aiolia estava analisando-o e estava ficando constrangido. –Me deixa, seu idio...-Não conseguiu terminar a frase. Aiolia tinha o beijado! Não, não era possível.

Tentava empurrá-lo mas não conseguia... Mentira! Sabia que se _quisesse_ empurrá-lo, conseguiria, tinham quase a mesma força. Aiolia não sabia muito bem porque tinha feito aquilo... Tinha sentido uma vontade muito grande de beijá-lo e não tinha resistido, e Milo não estava fazendo esforço para reagir. Começou a passar a língua pelos lábios de Milo que os abriu um pouco para dar passagem a ela. Aiolia começou a explorar a outra boca com a língua. _Hum...É deliciosa. _

O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso, Milo estava correspondendo plenamente. _Eu não devia estar fazendo isso... Ah, mas está tão bom..._Quando finalmente se separaram, afinal já estavam quase sem ar, o escorpiano disse:

-Por que você fez isso?? –sua voz saiu rouca.

-Eu... não sei.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

_**N/A:**__ E então? O que acharam do capítulo? Comentem, por favor! O próximo capítulo é o último. Quero receber reviews ok?_

_**Agradecimentos:**_

_**Kiara Salkys:**__** Oi Kiara querida!! Resolvi a briga do Mu e do Shaka. É claro que eu não ia deixar meus dois amores sofrendo né? Viu só? Agora o Aiolia agarrou o Milo! Vamos ver como eles se ajeitam. Big Kiss pra você fofa!**_

_**Simon de Escorpiao: **__**Olá! Que bom que você gostou do casal. Quanto ao Mu, eu não consegui fazer ele sofrer muito não, gosto muito dele! E ele não vai mais fazer isso com o Sha que eu não deixo. ò.ó XD Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijo!**_

_**Virgo-chan**__**: Adorada Virgo! Te disse que o Sha não tinha dito aquilo por mal. Claro que não! Ele não ia odiar o Mu nunca, ele ama muito o carneirinho dele. Se bem que ele bem que merecia uma liçãozinha, mas eu não consigo fazer ele sofrer. Quanto a minha proximidade com o Mu, eu não sei porquê não... Você acha que pareço com ele? Mas eu sou virginiana tah? Um beijão!**_

**Super beijo pra todo mundo que lê!**

Annie


	6. Capítulo 6, Final

Categoria: **Romance Yaoi**

_N/A_: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya, infelizmente, garanto que iria ser mais legal vê-los namorando...Pra quê tanta luta? Paz e Amor...Voltando da viagem...Saint Seiya é propriedade de _Kurumada, Toei e Bandai e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Eu não sei o que... –Aiolia continuava tentando explicar, mais para si mesmo do que para Milo. –Milo, eu...

-Ah, que se dane! –Milo já estava cansado de ouvir Aiolia gaguejando. Inverteu as posições, ficando por cima de Aiolia.

-O que você está fazendo Milo?

-Você definitivamente fica melhor com a boca calada Aiolia. –e antes que Aiolia pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Milo o beijou e Aiolia não resistiu. _Pra quê? _

Continuaram se beijando por algum tempo, às vezes tinham que parar para respirar mas logo voltavam a se beijar. Quando finalmente pararam um ficou olhando nos olhos do outro por algum tempo meio constrangidos, sem saber o que fazer.

Aiolia começou a observar o rosto de Milo à sua frente, _É, ele é lindo mesmo... Muito lindo. _Milo percebeu e ficou um pouco envergonhado, o que não era de seu feitio. _O que será que ele está olhando tanto? _De repente lembrou-se de que um dia Shaka tinha dito que Aiolia tinha ido lhe pedir conselhos para conquistar Marin. _É isso, ele deve estar pensando nela..._Aquilo o chateou mais do que gostaria. Saiu de cima de Aiolia rápido e se sentou perto dele, deixando Aiolia confuso e com uma vontade enorme de puxá-lo para junto dele de novo. Sentou-se também.

-O que houve Milo?

-Não devíamos ter feito isso. –disse, olhando para outro lado.

-Por quê? Está arrependido? –Aiolia perguntou, chateado.

-Não, mas você deve estar não é?

-Por que estaria? –Aiolia perguntou, confuso.

-Porque você ama a Marin. –disse, ainda sem olhá-lo.

Aquela afirmação pegou Aiolia de surpresa. É, ele realmente achava isso antes, mas agora... Em nenhum momento tinha se lembrado de Marin enquanto estava com Milo... _É, talvez o Shaka esteja certo... Eu não amo a Marin, nunca amei._

-Eu não estou nenhum pouco arrependido. –disse, sentando-se na frente de Milo.

-Como assim? –Milo o olhou finalmente. –Você a ama não é?

-Não.

-Mas você disse pro Shaka que...

-É que eu só percebi agora. –disse, sorrindo e se aproximando de Milo novamente.

Milo sem querer sorriu, e para disfarçar resolveu fazer uma brincadeira: -É claro, tinha que ser você! Nem sabe quando está apaixonado. –mas ainda estava sorrindo.

-E você Milo, está apaixonado? –perguntou, colocando a mão em seu rosto se aproximando mais.

-Talvez esteja. –disse Milo, olhando-o nos olhos.

-É, talvez eu também esteja. –Milo se aproximou mais, sorrindo e o beijou.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Casa de Virgem, sala, algum tempo depois**_

Shaka e Mu ficaram mais um tempo na praia e depois voltaram para o Santuário. Já estavam se beijando há muito tempo, sentados em duas almofadas das muitas que estavam espalhadas pelo enorme tapete que havia estendido no chão. Sentiram um cosmo bastante conhecido se aproximando.

-Shaka, eu... –Shaka abriu um olho sem desgrudar os lábios dos de Mu, sorrindo divertido, e viu Camus com a maior cara de bobo do mundo. Ele e Mu riram se separando.

-Camus como eu gostaria de estar com uma câmera agora! –disse o loiro, rindo.

-Hahaha... realmente Camus, você está com uma cara... –disse Mu, rindo também.

-Eu-eu ... desculpem, me desculpem! –dizia Camus envergonhado. Shaka e Mu riam mais ainda. –Eu atrapalhei vocês? –disse, preocupado.

-Não... hahaha... Camus, relaxa... –dizia Shaka, sem parar de rir. Depois acrescentou, divertido. –A gente deixa o resto pra mais tarde... –sorriu malicioso.

-Shaka! –Mu disse, envergonhado. E dessa vez, Camus riu também.

-O quê que foi? Eu disse alguma coisa de mal? -Shaka disse, _inocente. _Os outros dois riram.

-Mas me contem, quando vocês se acertaram??

-Ih, Camus... Você está ficando fofoqueiro. –Mu disse, e Camus bufou, irritado. –Mas eu vou responder. Foi... agora.

-E eu atrapalhei? –Camus disse, preocupado novamente. –Desculpem...eu...

-Calma Camus... –Shaka tentou dizer, mas foi interrompido.

-Eu não acredito! Desculpem, eu não... –Camus continuava.

-CAMUS! –Shaka gritou e balançou o amigo pelos ombros. –Caramba, onde fica seu botão de desligar hein? Já falei que você não atrapalhou.

-Verdade?

-Sim, -Mu disse, rindo da paranóia do amigo. –não foi agora, agora... Relaxa!

-Ah, bom...

-Mas a que devo a honra da sua visita? –Shaka disse, brincando.

-Ah é, eu ia perguntar se vocês sabem onde o Milo está, ele sumiu! E está chovendo.

-Ah, mas que coisa, aquele irresponsável! –Shaka disse, bravo.

-Nossa, como é bom ouvir o que os meus amigos dizem de mim. –Milo disse, fingindo uma irritação. Acabara de chegar à Casa de Virgem.

-Onde você estava?

-Só fui dar uma volta, Shaka, calma.

-O que houve? –Mu disse, confuso.

-É que esse idiota está doente, está gripado. Não pode ficar nessa chuva! –Camus respondeu.

-Eu bem que falei... A-atchiiim! Mas ele não me ouviu. –Aiolia entrava na Casa de Virgem, espirrando.

-Aiolia, por Zeus, onde você estava? –Shaka olhou de cima a baixo o amigo ensopado.

-Eu fui... atchiiim!... –Shaka foi para trás para não ficar gripado também. – atrás do Milo pra pedir desculpas pra ele porque eu falei umas coisas pra ele... aí eu vi que ele estava tossindo e tentei trazer ele de volta só que ele não veio...A-a-atchim!! –Mu e Camus se afastaram um pouco também.

-Ah e você é tããão esperto que nem passou pela sua cabeça que podia ficar doente também. –Mu disse, irritado, e Milo riu.

-Ai credo Mu, você tá andando muito com o Shaka...

-Vai se danar, Aiolia!

-Eu também te amo, Shaka!

-Ei, ei! Que negócio é esse do **meu namorado** ficar falando que ama os outros na minha frente hein? –Milo falou, com uma falsa raiva. Aiolia se surpreendeu e Milo sorriu.

Mu, Camus e Shaka demoraram um tempo para processar a informação.

-Eu ouvi bem? –Camus disse, sentando-se em uma das almofadas e sendo seguido por Shaka e Mu, que se sentaram novamente.

-Gelinho, como eu vou saber o que você ouviu hein? –Milo disse, brincando.

-Milo, você disse isso mesmo? –Mu falou, surpreso.

-Você e o Aiolia estão namorando?! –Shaka disse, sorrindo.

-Bom, eu não sei... Aiolia, você quer namorar comigo? –falou, olhando para o leonino que ainda estava um pouco surpreso.

-Me deixa pensar... –disse, fingindo-se pensativo.

-Ah é? Tá bom então. Não quero mais. –Milo disse brincando, indo embora. Aiolia correu atrás dele e puxando-o pelo braço, o beijou.

Shaka, Mu e Camus observavam tudo de boca aberta. Quando os dois se separaram começaram a gargalhar da cara dos amigos.

-Eu não acredito! –Shaka disse.

-Se eu não estivesse sentado, aposto que cairia. –Camus disse.

-Espera, que eu ainda estou me recuperando. –disse Mu.

-Nossa, que exagero! –Milo disse, rindo. –Então, você aceita não é, Aiolia?

-Depois eu que sou lerdo! –Aiolia disse, provocando. –É claro que eu aceito.

-Nossa, ainda nem é primavera... –Camus disse, surpreso. Milo se sentou entre Shaka e Camus, e Aiolia entre Shaka e Mu.

-Por que tá falando isso? –Milo perguntou.

-Porque vocês não são o único casal aqui presente. –Camus disse, sorrindo e olhando para Mu e Shaka.

-Eu não acredito!!! –Aiolia abraçou Mu, rindo.

-Larga, Aiolia! Você tá todo molhado!–Mu disse, rindo também.

-É, pode largar o **meu** namorado. –Shaka brincou. Nessa hora Milo se jogou em cima de Shaka, deitando-o no chão. –Milo sai, seu louco! –Shaka começou a rir também junto do escorpiano e de Camus. Milo saiu de cima dele e se sentou novamente.

-Mas isso exige uma comemoração! Até que enfim vocês desencalharam! –Milo disse, ainda rindo e sendo acompanhado pelos amigos.

-É, pena que não fui eu que juntei vocês... Queria tanto juntar algum casal. –Shaka disse, meio chateado mas sorriu novamente. –Ah, pelo menos vocês estão juntos.

-Shaka, meu querido Buda casamenteiro, -Milo dizia, e os outros riram, menos Shaka que fingiu ter ficado bravo. –você se esqueceu que nosso pingüim predileto está solteiro? –completou, olhando de lado para Camus que parou de rir instantaneamente.

-Ei, podem parar com essa idéia hein? –os outros se entreolharam sorrindo cúmplices. –Eu não quero ser a próxima vítima, nem pensar. –Camus disse, sério.

-Ah Camus, sinto muito, mas o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro. –Mu disse, rindo.

-É Camus, se não você vai ficar pra titio. –Aiolia disse rindo, e levou uma almofadada na cara.

-Ah Camus, você sabe que a gente só quer o melhor pra você... –Milo disse, fazendo cócegas no aquariano ao seu lado que não conseguiu resistir e começou a rir.

-Pára... hahaha... Chega! –Milo parou e, após Camus se acalmar, recomeçou junto com Shaka, e Aiolia e Mu começaram a bagunçar seus cabelos. –Chega, perdeu a graça... hahahahaha... Quatro contra um não vale! Hahahahaha... Vocês não acham que estão muito velhos não, hein?

-Camus, você pode ter uns cinqüenta anos mas a gente só tem vinte. –Shaka disse, rindo da cara do amigo.

-Hahahahaha...Isso é coisa de 7 anos... hahaha... agora é sério, chega! -Pararam, mas depois começaram de novo. –Hahaha... Pára, pára!

-Não. –responderam, juntos.

-Não vão parar? –disse, tentando parar de rir.

-NÃO! –responderam, novamente.

-Como quiserem... –e logo depois os quatro sentiram suas mãos começarem a esfriar depressa e o soltaram. Camus riu.

-Ei, usar poder não vale! –Mu disse, usando o cosmo para esquentar suas mãos novamente.

Camus aproveitou que os amigos estavam distraídos e se ajoelhou no tapete batendo com uma almofada na cabeça de cada um.

-Ah é? –Aiolia disse e se ajoelhou no tapete. –Guerra de almofada!

E todos começaram a bater com as almofadas uns nos outros, e continuaram assim por muito tempo rindo sem parar, até que ouviram uma risada vinda da entrada da sala.

-Desculpem a interrupção, -Saga disse, ainda rindo. –mas é que eu ouvi as risadas e quis ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Ah, mas agora você vai ter que participar. –disse Camus, rindo, deitado no tapete.

-Não, não, eu tenho que... –não teve tempo de falar mais nada porque Milo e Aiolia o seguraram pelos braços. –Ei, o que vocês estão fazendo? –Saga disse, ainda rindo.

-Quem disse que o senhor tem escolha? –disse Shaka, jogando uma almofada na cabeça dele. Milo e Aiolia o jogaram no tapete deitado ao lado de Camus, que começou a rir mais ainda.

Quando Saga foi falar alguma coisa para Camus e virou-se para olhá-lo, Camus virou a cabeça para ele ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que seus rostos ficassem muito próximos. Os dois viraram os rostos para o outro lado, vermelhos. Os amigos perceberam e sorriram, de modo cúmplice.

-Hum... Pintou um clima... –Milo disse, rindo, e Camus ficou ainda mais vermelho olhando para Saga de lado, que percebendo isso, sorriu.

-Saga, -Shaka sentou-se perto dele, Camus continuou observando tudo discretamente. –você tá namorando?

Camus quis morrer ao ouvir isso, olhou para Saga que apesar de estar um pouco constrangido, sorria.

-Não, Shaka. –respondeu.

-Hum, sabe, -Shaka disse, sorrindo. –eu ouvi dizer que Gêmeos e Aquário combinam muito...

Camus estava com uma vontade enorme de congelar Shaka naquele momento. –Shaka, pára com isso! –disse, bravo. Nesse momento Milo fingiu que ia pular em cima de Camus, que foi pro lado e acabou batendo de frente para Saga, o que fez com que os rostos ficassem ainda mais próximos do que antes e Camus ficou ainda mais vermelho, se isso era possível. Saga tirou com carinho os cabelos que estavam espalhados pelo rosto de Camus e os dois ficaram se olhando nos olhos por um tempo, até que Saga disse, baixinho:

-E então Camus, você acha que Gêmeos e Aquário combinam?

-Por quê não? –Camus disse, e Saga o beijou.

Milo e Shaka se abraçaram e começaram a pular, comemorando, falando coisas do tipo: "O Camus tá namorando". Aiolia e Mu começaram a rir da cara dos dois e, depois que Saga e Camus se separaram, também rindo dos dois, Shaka disse:

-Eba, o amor é lindo! –Shaka brincou, rindo, mas acabou ganhando um beijo de Mu. Aiolia e Milo se beijaram também, e Saga riu, depois que o seu estado de surpresa tinha passado.

-Bem que eu achei que essa implicância toda entre vocês era amor... –disse, abraçando Camus.

-Caramba. Todo mundo sabia menos a gente? –Aiolia disse, inconformado. Os outros riram.

-Bem, mas onde a gente estava? –Shaka perguntou.

-Guerra de almofada! –Mu disse, dando uma almofadada na cabeça do namorado e rindo.

-Ei! –Shaka disse, pronto pra se vingar de Mu mas acabou levando uma almofada na cara, jogada por Saga.

E a guerra de almofada no tapete recomeçou e assim ficaram durante muito tempo, só rindo e brincando uns com os outros como se fossem crianças, sem problema algum para se preocuparem.

_**Fim.**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**N/A:**_É isso aí! Minha primeira fic acabou! Obrigada a todo mundo que leu, fico muito feliz! Quem quiser deixar comentários, eu agradeço, porque gostaria muito de saber o que acharam da história.

Olha gente, essa história do Saga ficar com o Camus eu decidi no final mesmo, normalmente eu prefiro o Saga com o Kanon, mas... já que eu separei o Camus e o Milo né? E desculpem pela demora, mas é meio complicado escrever o último capítulo, sério mesmo.

**Agradecimentos pelas reviews do capítulo 5:**

**Virgo-chan:**_**Querida, obrigada mesmo, mesmo, mesmo por ter acompanhado a fic e ter mandado reviews em todos os capítulos! Já disse isso várias vezes, mas foi muito importante pra mim! Beijo hiper grande pra você!**_

**Kiara Salkys: **_**Um obrigada imeeenso por ter lido e comentado, de verdade. Adoooooooorooo receber reviews suas nas minhas histórias! Mega hiper beijo pra você moça!**_

**Kaliope S. Black:**_**Obrigada por ter lido e por ter comentado! Espero que tenha gostado do final, se der, comenta pra eu saber o que você achou tá bom! Beijão!!**_

**Nuriko-Riki:**_**Fico feliz que tenha gostado da história e espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo também. Beijo grandee!**_

**Menina Maru:**_**Fico muito feliz que tenha lido, espero que tenha gostado. Obrigada por ler! Big Beijo!**_

**Simon de Escorpião:**_**Oi! Viu só? Todos viveram felizes para sempre... XD Espero que goste do final! Agradeço a paciência! Valeu por ter lido! Power beijo!**_

**Prajna Alaya:**_**Oi! Fico muito feliz que você tenha lido, é ótimo saber que você gostou da história! Espero que você goste do final. Desculpa a demora em atualizar. Beijo gigante!**_

_**UM SUPER ULTRA POWER GIGANTE MEGA BIG BEIJO PRA TODO MUNDO QUE LEU!**_

_**VALEU GENTE, OBRIGADA!**_

_Annie_


End file.
